Reality to Royalty
by mikeysrevenge
Summary: An all American girl whose family was isn't perfect. Learns a very important lesson when she mixes pills and Alcohol together. The young women is sent to a rehab facility in London, England where a member of the royal family is also getting treated. What will happen when the two meet? Will they be able to find love or will it all go down hill when the press find out? Will being an
Clarissa Jasmine Mallory lived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Along with her mom and two twin brothers, Jackson and Jimmy, she also had three dogs and two cats. Her mom recently got remarried to a man whom Clarissa doesn't like. Clarissa has brown hair, green eyes that change color depending on her mood. She is five foot three inches. Her favorite books are anything by Jane Austen, Melody Carlson, and J.K. Rowling. Her favorite movies include the lord of the rings series, most of the Marvel movies. Ever since Clarissa was a young girl she has always dreamed of being a princess however; that all changed when Clarissa turned ten year old and her father passed away.

At this point in time her mother had started dating another man, Tyler, Clarissa knew Tyler wasn't right for her mom because everyday she could see the bruises that were forming on Alicia's arms and neck. That was the first and last time Clarissa would allow Tyler to hit or touch her mother. That night Clarissa went with her friends to an club about four hours away, they had a good time. However; that night on the way home they were driving on the interstate when they were pulled over. Laughing at what was happening, Clarissa knew she was to drunk to drive but didn't care. As the cop came to the window the girls grew quiet they knew this could be the last time they went out as a group. As the officer came to the window, he noticed a very strong smell of alcohol coming from in the car. He asked the girls to exit the vehicle. As they did he started to look for any signs they had been not only drinking but also doing drugs. Clarissa was trying not to freak out, but all she could do was watch and wait the officers and the K-9 unit search the car.

When the dog got to her side of the vehicle. The dog alerted his owner to some sort of smell coming from her purse. The officer looked at the young women and asked,

"Ma'am, do you have anything in this car that is yours?"

Clarissa nodded, she knew it was only a matter of time before the police found the Alcohol coming from her purse. The officer allowed Clarissa to get her purse and dump it out onto the car. Once she did the officer, his name was Shane, saw the bottles of booze that were opened and he quickly noticed she was swaying side to side.

He looked at her in shocked before grabbing her and asking for an ambulance

to be enroute to the scene. Clarissa knew this would be the last time she would probably see her family and friends. Before all this started when Clarissa turned 13 years old one of her friends started to show her how fun it can be to drink and so ever since that day Clarissa has not stopped once nor has she ever thought of the consequences that are part of drinking.

A few hours later:

Clarissa and her friends were sitting in a jail cell waiting for morning to come so they could get away jail and get back to drinking. Before that happens though they have to see and judge about their release from jail. The girl's parents showed up to talk to the judge about what was going to happen. Clarissa's parents however; did not show up and so Clarissa was forced to face the judge alone, and what he said to her was one of the harshest sentencing's he has ever had to give.

Clarissa was to be transported to rehab center that dealt with drugs and alcohol issues. The rehab center was in Surry, England and she was to stay there for at least 180-200 days, before release.

At this exact same time across the Atlantic Ocean in London, England a prince was being dealt with the same hand. This prince was Harry Prince of Wales, third to the throne, but to Harry the reality was he was just always in his brother's shadow. The royal family had been looking at rehab centers for a while since Prince Harry started this stint of drinking every day. His grandmother had told him a few weeks ago that that was the last time he would ever drink again. So Harry was off to the rehab center that had been check out by the royal guards. Continued...later….


End file.
